


Цена времени: записи Хельма Свордштайна

by GraceRafferti



Category: In Time (2011), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Contracts, Demons, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Future, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Magic, POV First Person, Personal Growth, Post-Canon, Problems, Reincarnation, Romance, Romanticism, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceRafferti/pseuds/GraceRafferti
Summary: Сколько стоит человеческая жизнь в мире, где твоё тело лишено старения, но отведённый тебе срок обозначен таймером на руке?Я, Хельм Свордштайн, твёрдо убеждён, что человеческая жизнь бесценна. Потому планирую внедрить бессмертие без условий.И поставленная цель неожиданно заводит меня туда, где открывается цена моей собственной жизни.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 1





	1. Запись первая: законы времени

**Author's Note:**

> Эта история была повестью, которая родилась только благодаря конкурсу «Сова и Глобус» на Фанфиксе. Но я поняла, что все важные мысли не влезли в прежний объём, поэтому... расширяем и меняем формат (сама пока толком не знаю, как далеко расширение этих горизонтов заведёт).
> 
> Итак, это кроссовер, да (сама от себя не ждала, чесслово).  
> Но знание всех фандомов вовсе не обязательное, поскольку по тексту всё проясняется (и, по моему скромному мнению, спаяно всё органично и внятно). Желательно в данном случае только любить пэйринг Себастьян/Сиэль и... жизнь.
> 
> • Из фильма «Время» взяты основы устройства мира, из «Bungou Stray Dogs» — фоновые персонажи. Ключевой фандом «Kuroshitsuji».  
> • Способность Мори Огая из «Bungou Stray Dogs» (для тех, кто знает данный фандом) заменена на другую по отношению к канону. И немного дополнена способность Осаму Дазая.
> 
> Присаживайтесь, должно быть интересно.  
> Как всегда, открыта к оживлённому диалогу. 
> 
> *оставляю здесь место для обложки, которой пока что нет*

Я живу в мире, где время и мерило существования, и единственная валюта одновременно.

Я живу в мире, где чашка кофе в среднем стоит семь-десять минут, а чтобы заработать на неё, ты вынужден тратить _вполовину_ больше времени; где самый заурядный, базовый обед обходится в тридцать пять-сорок пять минут, поэтому позволить себе даже пятнадцать минут на его употребление — это немыслимая роскошь: ради приобретения пищи ты _уже_ расходуешь больше времени, чем составляет его стоимость.

Я живу в мире, где смерть (или как минимум старение) генетически побеждена: до двадцати пяти лет внешне люди ничем не отличаются от своих далёких предшественников, находящихся в непрерывном процессе изменения организма. Однако стоит лишь переступить указанную возрастную грань — к ровной и размеренной мелодии наших сердец примешивается чёткая ритмическая пульсация времени, ознаменовывающая для нас финиш: старение становится совершенно невозможным, а вот смерть...

Смерть видна на расстоянии одного года.

Одного года, чёткими неоновыми линиями высеченными на правой руке в виде крупного ряда зелёных цифр.

В момент обретения своих жизненных часов, неумолимо истончающихся каждую секунду, я ощутил всеобъемлющую пустоту. Подобное испытывает человек, которому говорят о неизлечимой болезни и отмеряют безапелляционный срок. Когда оглашают такого рода вердикт, ты оказываешься в плену, дезориентированный и лишённый прав, абсолютно неспособный проживать каждый момент в полную силу.

Личный таймер проявился в день моего рождения: близился закат и я был углублён в редактирование статьи. Я громко ахнул от острой вспышки боли, сопровождающей ряд цифр. Коллеги оглянулись на меня, но, поняв причину, почти сразу отвели взгляд: все они были старше меня, все они успели столкнуться с бесповоротным взрослением и, очевидно, смирились с ним.

А я никак не мог отвести взгляда от равнодушного течения секунд и принять как факт то, что такое существует. И не просто существует, но и принимается.

Я оказался в плену. В клетке, выстроенной цифрами моего персонального таймера. Странно было думать о том, как я уже с завтрашнего утра буду заниматься обычными делами или, ещё хуже, спать следующей ночью.

Безмятежно спать, пока моё время, секунда за секундой, будет делать клетку для меня всё прочнее и прочнее.

**_* * *_ **

Несмотря на заботу родителей, которые пытались никоим образом не нагнетать обстановку и не травмировать мою психику до последнего, с первых осознанных лет жизни я понимал (отнять моё зрение, как и склонность к наблюдательности и анализу они всё же были не в силах), что жить взрослым откровенно тяжело. И это была не просто пустопорожняя мысль, проскальзывающая вскользь и исчезающая бесследно, а глубинное укоренившееся осознание, точно я когда-то уже имел подобный опыт.

Мои мать и отец обладали особыми силами, сверхъестественными специфическими дарами. Они позволяли им по результатам выполненной работы располагать временем в большем количестве, нежели по самым смелым меркам могли получить обычные люди — люди без привилегий. И даже при таком раскладе, разрыв между получаемым и отдаваемым предельно ощутим. Даже при максимально затраченном в сутках времени на заработок ты в лучшем случае выйдешь в ноль.

В тот день, когда я получил своё цифровое клеймо (иначе я не могу назвать по непостижимо абсурдным причинам существующее явление), родители подарили мне четыре года. На их жизненных часах осталось по пять лет. Они уверили меня, что всё будет в порядке, ведь наша родословная защищена проявляющимся в каждом поколении даром. Я априори в абсолютной безопасности, моя способность обязательно себя проявит — так говорили родители.

(Благодаря привычке изучать окружающий мир и добывать информацию самостоятельно, я знал подоплёку происхождения одарённых долгие годы до серьёзной беседы с родными. Как оказалось, любая магическая способность обуславливалась не стихийными процессами, а исключительно наличием в твоём роду мистических договоров с демонами. Не было указано чётко, когда точно, до внедрения великого и могучего времени в наши тела, непосредственно в этот переломный момент или после него, но раса демонов пришла к решению, что оставлять каплю чар в ДНК человека — потеря мелочная, а извлекаемая выгода внушительная. Итак, магическая энергия передавалась из поколения в поколение, преобразовываясь в различные сверхъестественные навыки, а вместе с этим передавались артефакт с пентаграммой и информация по призыву демона. На призыв своего одарённого демон обязан откликнуться в любом случае. Призыв может осуществиться, а может и не прозвучать, но по итогу, если сделка оформляется, демон оставляет ещё одну крупицу магии в своём контакторе, которую тот передаёт своим детям при их наличии. Следующее поколение может обнаружить в себе уже две способности, а не одну, либо же одну с расширенными функциями — и по нарастающей. Созданная линия может оборваться, но это редкость, учитывая сложившиеся реалии: рано или поздно случается нечто ужаснее перспективы потерять душу. Кроме того, для демона никакого ущерба нет. Как минимум он получит душу за свою работу, как максимум — пожертвованную однажды магию в умноженном объёме и усовершенствованном виде.)

Тем не менее, я прожил два года после своего вступления во взрослую жизнь, полную тягот, но ничего необычного в себе не обнаружил. Думаю, дополнительных двух лет предостаточно, чтобы наконец принять истину: я стал исключением из правила.

Досадно, конечно, но жить можно. Просто в несколько раз труднее.

И, хотя мне удалось избежать первородной силы потрясения и ужаса, ранящей восприимчивые юные умы, я никогда не смогу избавиться от трёх чудовищных истин.

_Разница между получаемым и отдаваемым колоссальная._

_Жизнь имеет цену в предельно чётко прописанных цифрах._

_Мы вынуждены умирать при изобретённом бессмертии._

Кто-то решил, что имеет право так цинично и мерзко играть, распоряжаясь человеческими жизнями.

Что ж, вызов принят.

Я, Хельм Свордштайн, не остановлюсь, пока не перепишу правила этой абсурдной игры до основания.


	2. Запись вторая: под прицелом

Мысль о том, что мы стоим ровно столько, сколько на нас указано времени, как никогда ясна, когда ты стоишь над мёртвым обнулённым человеком. Когда их двое — она неопровержима.

Жизни моих родителей на момент нападения должны быть длиться примерно по семь лет.

Кто-то в очередной раз отнял человеческую жизнь и установил её стоимость.

И, оцепенело сидя на коленях около тел матери и отца и всё ещё пытаясь отыскать признаки пульса (напрасная затея при безнадёжном сером таймере из сплошных нолей), я спиной чувствую, что этот кто-то намеревается вместить в рамки цифр и мою жизнь тоже. Когда звуки от множественных шагов затихают, а тишина затягивается, я заставляю себя развернуться. В голове ещё не царит ужас, мысль «Не может быть...» в разы сильнее: мысль, плотно заполняющая всё сознательное и бессознательное пространство.

Меня окружают человек около пятидесяти точно: в тёмных деловых костюмах без каких-либо опознавательных примет. В чёрных очках. С пистолетами в руках. А по центру, в нарочито расслабленной позе и со стальным взглядом, надо мной возвышается бледнокожий молодой человек (хотя непонятно, насколько он молод, возможно, ему уже исполнилось двадцать пять, скажем, двадцать пять лет назад).

Эйдетическая память подчёркивается внимательностью — и картина занимает прочное место в моём разуме. Мужчина среднего роста и астенического телосложения. Чёрно-пепельные волосы до линии подбородка с рваной чёлкой. Худое овальное лицо болезненного холодного оттенка с тонким длинным носом. Выпуклые водянисто-серые глаза. Белая рубашка, усеянная пышными рюшами. Угольно-чёрный плащ по щиколотки.

Мужчина заходится сухим кашлем, а затем тихо и уверенно произносит:

— Хельм Свордштайн. Можешь сопротивляться, а можешь сдаться мирно. Вопрос лишь в количестве насилия. Так или иначе исход предрешён: мы заберём твоё время.

Спасибо моему навыку, выработанному годами: я всегда прекрасно отстраняюсь от всякого дискомфорта психологического рода, сколь сильным он бы ни был. И сейчас в миг могу очистить разум от потрясения и совладать с мыслями и голосом.

— Для начала следует заметить, что это крайне невежливо... Моё имя ты знаешь, но в свою очередь даже не помыслил представиться, — пока я говорю, мои глаза продолжают фиксировать всё, за что можно зацепиться с последующей целью отыскать виновников смерти моих родителей. Имя, конечно, лучшая метка, но ход этот с непонятным итогом.

Серые глаза напротив смотрят на меня с тенью удивления, затем прищуриваются.

— Поскольку тебе через пару минут предстоит погибнуть, — высокомерно роняет мужчина, — знание моего имени не причинит ни пользы, ни вреда. Если таково твоё последнее желание, то меня зовут Рюноскэ Акутагава.

— Какова твоя мотивация, Рюноскэ Акутагава? — мои пальцы нащупывают браслет с крупным рубином в кармане пальто (всё-таки это отлично, что я предусмотрительно обернулся со скрытыми руками), на котором высечена пентаграмма демона нашего рода. Мысль «Почему они не сделали этого до меня?» не уходит, но я не собираюсь отвлекаться на это в критический момент. — Ты не кажешься человеком, который нуждается во времени ради выживания. С другой стороны, видимость не всегда показатель. Однако если ты и впрямь не обладаешь считанными часами и никак не можешь улучшить своё положение иным способом, то твои действия не просто отвратительны, но и необоснованны. О прощение речи даже нет.

— Посвящать тебя в свои мотивы и поступки я точно не намерен, — отвечает мужчина так резко, будто я переступил какую-то немыслимую грань… А. Понял. Задел за живое. — Пора заканчивать с этим. Твоя мать не сумела и не успела воспользоваться своим последним шансом, — и перед глазами возникает красный блеск копии моего браслета в руках Акутагавы. Один из двух. Второй мне отдал отец, не сделав третий для себя. Видимо, человек в чёрном твёрдо уверен, что такие мистические предметы существуют в одном экземпляре (а вот мой род как раз научился их дублировать), что меня и спасает. — Так на что рассчитываешь ты?

Разумеется, я не говорю, что в данный момент тщательно касаюсь всех ключевых точек вдоль браслета. Это совсем необязательно, демона можно призвать исключительно при помощи специальных, для каждого представителя иного мира индивидуальных, слов. Однако при активации свойств браслета я получу прочный щит до прибытия потустороннего. Очень кстати, учитывая моё положение под прицелом десятков человек. И нескольких секунд, необходимых мне.

— Акутагава Рюноскэ, — громко и решительно произношу я. — Не знаю, какие оппоненты тебе попадались прежде, но ты явно привык всех идентифицировать жертвами без права на иной статус. Тебе не помешает уяснить, что физическая сила — это далеко не всё. Грамотное использование силы едва ли не важнее. А ещё нужно понимать, что любая твоя жертва способна стать преследователем. Желаешь проверить?

— Я предоставил тебе предостаточно времени высказаться. Довольно пустой болтовни! — рявкает черноволосый, сразу же рванувшись ко мне с протянутой рукой. Пентаграмма, незаметно выросшая под моими ногами, ударяет защитным полем Акутагаву, который этого совсем не ожидает.

И я наконец выдыхаю то, что теперь абсолютно неотвратимо:

— _Ночей всех ты темнее, глубже печали. Желаю стать сильнее — узы крепчают!_

Десятки рьяно несущихся ко мне пуль быстро теряют свою скорость и наконец застывают на полпути, так и не дотронувшись к щиту, а мой заносчивый недоубийца не успевает подняться на ноги после падения: беспокойное пространство вокруг превращается в обездвиженный кадр.

Я отстранёно думаю о том, что сегодняшний вечер должен — обязан! — был стать подобным другим, пойти по стандартному сценарию и занять специальную нишу в воспоминаниях: я встречаю родителей после работы и обсуждаю с ними события дня, мы вместе готовим ужин, принимаем пищу в семейном кругу и слушаем приятную музыку, а затем часик-другой читаем в гостиной или играем в настольные игры — наш милый и чудесный каждодневный ритуал.

Тем не менее, то, что предрешено, не всегда исполняется.

Передо мной безудержно клубится чёрное марево, уже почти облёкшись в человеческую личину.

Мне кажется (наверняка лишь мерещится, ведь это невозможно), что демон начинает материализовываться гораздо раньше, чем я полностью произношу призыв.


	3. Запись третья: договор с тьмой

— Однажды отвернувшись от света, подав руку тьме, ты никогда уже не достигнешь врат Рая. Твёрдо ли ты уверен в своём желании заключить контракт с демоном? — мягкий, с едва уловимым (намеренно не прислушиваясь — не различить) оттенком облегчения (контракту обрадовался, что ли, так скверно всё у демонов на бирже труда?), ничуть не внушающий ужас голос, принадлежит высокому стройному мужчине (поправка: тому образу, который демон себе сотворил). Волосы насыщенного чёрного оттенка и багровые радужки, пламенеющие охровыми спиралями. Безумно завораживающие глаза, неотрывно наблюдающие за мной, приковывают взгляд и настораживают.

А вот это уже и вправду внушает ужас: стойкий и продолжительный зрительный контакт — первый и самый главный шаг к порабощению сознания.

Мне даже оглядываться по сторонам не нужно (но я озираюсь, исключительно для избавления моего собеседника от всякого соблазна прокрасться в мой разум), чтобы окончательно понять: с этой ситуацией в одиночку я не справлюсь и на помощь извне рассчитывать точно не приходится. Если бы кто-то и отреагировал, то духу на сопротивление большой вооружённой группировке не знаю какого склада человеку должно хватить; правоохранительные органы же изначально нацелены на распутывание клубков преступлений вместо их предотвращения.

— Так ведь я уже подал тебе руку, зачем спрашиваешь, — и я решительным движением протягиваю руку демону, подспудно задаваясь вопросом, почему во мне не ощущается и отголоска содрогания или подобия страха перед тем, на что я подписываюсь. — Меня зовут Хельм. Хельм Свордштайн.

Руки — нерешительно? — касается мой потусторонний собеседник, а в вместе с этим кожу охватывает не ожидаемый холод — иррациональное тепло.

— Моё имя — Себастьян Михаэлис.

— Приятно познакомиться, Себастьян. Красивое имя, кстати. Тебе идёт, — я определённо не понимаю, с какого перепугу позволяю себе так непринуждённо общаться с могущественным и потому потенциально опасным существом.

— Благодарю, Хельм Свордштайн, — судя по интонации, демон думает примерно о том же. — Взаимно.

— Итак, приступим. Ни к чему заставлять долго ждать всех этих людей, — говорю я, небрежно махнув рукой в сторону полукруга из одинаковых фигур в чёрном, а Себастьян презрительно хмыкает. — Для начала, я желаю договориться об обращении по имени. Знаю, что в вашей природе держать дистанцию даже в выражениях, но высокопарные слова уважения я на дух не переношу. Обойдёмся без формальностей. Договорились?

Демон кивает и отвечает:

— Верно, приступим. И по рукам, Хельм, — соглашается Себастьян. — Итак. Наверняка, если ты знаешь, как меня вызвать, осведомлён и об остальном. Суть предельно проста: ты выбираешь цель, которую я всеми силами помогаю тебе осуществить, а ты взамен отдаёшь мне свою душу после выполнения предмета сделки. Наш контракт базируется на трёх выбранных тобой условиях.

— Да, я в курсе тонкостей, — киваю я. — Но три момента я всё-таки уточню. Моя цель может содержать в себе два подпункта?

Демон склоняет голову набок и оценивающе глядит на меня.

— Ситуативно. Если они не противоречат друг другу, я могу пойти на уступку.

— Отлично. Что по поводу основных трёх условий контракта: теряет ли второй и третий свой вес по отношению к первому названному?

— Нет, все три равноценны.

— И последнее... — я мимолётом смотрю на стремительный бег цифр с моего таймера на руке. — Есть ли ограничения, срок действия, у контракта?

— Да. Несколько лет. Значение согласовывается между демоном и человеком.

— Отлично, — повторяю я и задумываюсь о формулировке. — Тогда моя цель контракта — возмездие за убийство моих родителей и внедрение бессмертия посредством избавления от этого абсурда, — я красноречиво киваю на яркую зелёную полосу с цифрами, иссекающую мою кожу. — Годится?

— Свергнуть систему... храбро, — медленно произносит Себастьян. — Принимаю. Но ты должен понимать, Хельм, что не сможешь искать бессмертие бесконечно, поэтому...

— Разумеется, мы это проговорили. Можешь установить мне рамки самостоятельно.

Демон настолько обескуражен, что молчит около минуты.

«Неужели все его контракторы вписывались в заурядные ожидания? Я не люблю соответствовать и отвечать чьим-то ожиданиям. Зачем, если их можно превосходить. В том числе свои собственные», — думаю я.

— Если ты не желаешь искать компромисс, я полагаю, — взгляд демона скользит по моему предплечью (таймер надёжно скрыт одеждой, но, похоже, Себастьяну такие формальности не помеха), — что наш контракт будет длиться пять лет. Столько, сколько на данный момент тебе отмерено. Это справедливо, не так ли?

— Солидарен, — моё мнение о демонах растёт с каждой минутой благодаря поведению одного их представителя. — И я справлюсь быстрее, Себастьян, — я криво ухмыляюсь, и демон отзеркаливает мою улыбку с приподнятыми бровями и непонятным мне выражением лица. Это выглядит подобно чему-то между изумлением и... одобрением? — Итак, осталась мелочь. Три основы нашего договора. Первая...

**_* * *_ **

— Как мне их убить, Хельм?

— Просто убей... Без излишней жестокости, — я невольно морщусь: никогда никого не хотел убивать, не признаю смерть, тем более насильственную. Это мерзко и недопустимо для меня, тем не менее... если их сейчас не остановить, смертей будет гораздо и гораздо больше. — Всех, кроме него. Он должен передать послание.

— Как пожелаешь, Хельм.

Себастьян лёгким, на грани со скукой, движением направляет пули к их владельцам. Неожиданный звук падающих с жуткими хрипами тел заставляет меня вздрогнуть. А затем в меня вгрызается уже хорошо знакомый стальной взор безумных глаз: демон по моей просьбе снимает чары обездвиживания со всего тела, кроме головы Акутагавы, так что я приседаю около него без риска оказаться под нападением. Я провожу рукой по лбу мужчины и неряшливо смахиваю его чёлку набок, наслаждаясь непонятно откуда взявшимся умиротворением от отвращения и ненависти, написанных в его глазах. Впрочем, откуда взялся порыв дотронуться к этому человеку, чтобы показать свою власть, я тоже не могу понять.

— Акутагава Рюноскэ, — тихо и вкрадчиво говорю я, не моргая и не отпуская чужой взгляд, — как видишь, тот факт, что ты запросто мог убить сто человек, совершенно не означает, что сто первый не положит тебя на лопатки. Я вижу тебя насквозь: для тебя человеческая жизнь не равноценна даже тому времени, которым человек владеет, для тебя это только лишь пыль. Но передай тем, на кого ты работаешь и кто явно чрезмерно дорожит временем, что я, Хельм Свордштайн, приду и отниму то, что у них есть. _Всё без остатка._


	4. Запись четвёртая: три условия

Я поспешно, не позволяя разуму полностью осознать направление рук, собираю самые необходимые вещи, чтобы больше никогда не вернуться в свой родной дом. В рюкзаке покорно утопают несколько комплектов сменной одежды, моя чашка, книга по демонологии и прочих мифологических существах, статьи о паранормальных способностях одарённых, заметки для статей и мои исследования по генетическим модификациям в организме, медицинский набор и возвращённый материнский браслет с рубином.

Я стою над своими пожитками несколько минут, прикидывая, нужно ли мне что-то ещё. Взгляд упирается в слегка выглядывающую из-под ткани белым боком чашку. Проскальзывает отрезвляющая мысль, что я изначально даже не собирался брать с собой еду и не планирую где-то особо задерживаться, так что чашка — точно не предмет первой необходимости. Я выуживаю чашку и громко водружаю её на прикроватную тумбочку. Затем возвращаю обратно в недры рюкзака: это всё же элемент из потерянного навсегда прошлого. Рассудок моим голосом сообщает о бесполезности такого сентиментального действия — и чашка снова оказывается за пределами моей поклажи.

А затем на меня молниеносно, как по сигналу (всегда после ряда нелепых-не-полностью-осознанных-действий), накатывает ужасное чувство скорби и обречённости. Пугающая пустота, таящаяся во мне всю жизнь, тоже подаёт ликующий вопль.

«Я больше не смогу подарить своим родителям бессмертие».

Меня подкашивает этой болью. Я тяжело оседаю на пол. По щекам катятся горячие слёзы.

На свой страх и риск, я приказал Себастьяну не следовать за мной и оставить одного на какое-то время, потому что мне необходимо позволить себе эти несколько эмоциональных минут.

Но я не приказывал ему **не** появляться без призыва. И он почему-то таки пришёл по своей воле: его поступь я, как ни странно, распознал безошибочно. Действительно странно, это мог быть кто угодно, а манеру его ходьбы я ещё не запомнил.

Глубоко вдохнув, обращаюсь к своей сильной стороне личности, уравновешенной и целеустремлённой. Я всегда своевременно давал волю негативу: несколько минут мрачных размышлений — и дни абсолютной эмоциональной стабильности.

Пустота и печаль неохотно, но стремительно отступают в дальнее неизученное место подсознания. Я вытираю слёзы и поднимаюсь с пола лицом к демону.

Само собой, по мне хорошо видно, что я не в лучшей форме и расположении духа. Но Себастьян никак не комментирует мой внешний вид, лишь неотрывно глядит в мои запухшие глаза нечитаемым взглядом.

— Прошу прощения, что пришёл без приказа, Хельм.

— Наверняка была причина?

— Действительно, — произносит демон и демонстрирует ничего не значащий для меня пластик. — Я нашёл это удостоверение у одного из преступной группировки. Сегодня скажу только, что у нас есть зацепка. И я знаю, кто поможет выяснить больше.

— Чудесно. Спасибо, — говорю я и невольно вспоминаю о первом пункте контракта, установленном мной: _«Ты будешь всячески содействовать мне в моей цели в течение всего срока контракта при помощи всех доступных тебе сил и информации»._

Похоже на то, что действует. Обнадёживающе.

— Судя по всему, — взгляд демона касается моего рюкзака и задерживается на нём ровно настолько, чтобы я успел понять его значение, — ты решил покинуть свой дом навсегда?

— Да, в точку. Мне здесь делать больше нечего.

— Возможно, Хельм, будет разумно остаться здесь? Существует вероятность, что враги придут за тобой. Поскольку, в чём бы ни состояла их цель, нельзя исключать вариант, что ты являешься незаменимой составляющей для её достижения. Если моя догадка верна, наша задача упростится в несколько раз.

Наступает моя очередь смотреть на своего демона нечитаемым взглядом, за которым таится мысль о второй основе нашей сделки:

_«Ты всегда, в течение всего срока контракта, будешь следовать моим приказам и выполнять их. Тем не менее, если ты посчитаешь, что существуют дополнительные варианты, выгодные для моей цели в конкретной ситуации, ты будешь их озвучивать мне»._

— Звучит хорошо и логично, Себастьян. Однако вся идея заключается как раз в том, что я приду за ними, а не они за мной. Я должен быть готов. К тому же, пока мы фактически не владеем информацией, не вижу смысла сталкиваться с оппонентом при любом раскладе. Однако... — я колеблюсь, но все сомнения как рукой снимает, когда я случайно встречаюсь с раскосыми — сейчас карминными — внимательными глазами демона. — По правде говоря, я бы переночевал сегодня, в последний раз, здесь. Нет сил и желания искать сейчас другое место.

— Вряд ли твой враг придёт этой ночью, после сегодняшнего поражения, — вслух размышляет Себастьян, — но всё же, ради предосторожности, мне остаться, Хельм?

Я медленно склоняю голову набок.

Третье условие контракта звучит следующим образом:

_«Ты при любых условиях и в течение всего срока контракта будешь предотвращать опасности и защищать меня от травм и смерти»._

Кажется (я не уверен, ведь последствия стрессового дня надвигаются на меня с новой силой), что по всем канонам договора с демоном, условия прописаны мной и мной же должны инициироваться каждый новый раз. Но мой контрактор, Себастьян Михаэлис, в первые часы знакомства уже проявляет поразительное рвение в выполнении моих условий.

Временно списав всё на особенности характера доставшегося мне потустороннего, я мимолётом гляжу на запястье правой руки: на коже тёмными фиолетовыми линиями высечено свидетельство действующего договора — замысловатая пентаграмма с множеством деталей и слов. Что-то меня настораживает, но разум совершенно не настроен отвечать, что именно послужило причиной.

С мыслью, что я разберусь с этим на следующий день, делаю три нетвёрдых шага, плюхаюсь на диван и выдавливаю из себя на грани сна только лишь кивок и невнятное «оставайся» в ответ на вопрос демона.


	5. Запись пятая: у Гробовщика

— Твой информатор живёт как минимум в пяти часах езды отсюда, а это, кроме времени, ещё и деньги... то есть, дополнительное время, — исправляюсь я, ошибочно употребив слово из минувших веков, оставшихся только в книгах по истории и художественной литературе (прекрасное, между прочим, время: ты не платил в прямом смысле слова своей жизнью). А затем, нахмурившись, вновь гляжу на правую руку. И наконец понимаю, что меня встревожило накануне. — Себастьян, что это?

— Пентаграмма, печать нашего договора, — звучит изумлённо, что-то вроде вопроса внутри «Вчера ты ощутил появление пентаграммы сполна, почему интересуешься только сейчас?» — Я был уверен, ты располагаешь такими сведениями.

— Неправильно выразился, виноват. _Что это — в смысле где моё время?_

Я укоризненно демонстрирую своё лишённое таймера предплечье демону.

— Ах, вот ты о чём, Хельм. Я скрыл твой таймер, поскольку, по сути, он теперь не играет никакой роли. Все услуги, вещи и продукты, которые понадобятся тебе, я добуду иным путём. Твоя жизнь теперь вне рамок твоего таймера. Твои пять лет не будут урезаны ничем, кроме естественного хода времени.

— Гмх... я тоже считаю, что эти таймеры сплошное недоразумение. И мне... действительно несравненно лучше без него. Но нет, Себастьян, во-первых, ты не будешь использовать своё умение подчинять ход мыслей, а впоследствии и действий людей ради получения любых благ, — решительно отрезаю я.

Себастьян смотрит на меня в замешательстве. Взгляд такой, будто я всю жизнь манипулировал людьми, а потом вдруг вспомнил о моральных и нравственных ориентирах и притворился, что поступал образцово всегда.

— Почему?

— Непричастные люди не будут страдать из-за меня, даже испытывать малейший дискомфорт, а я не должен привлекать излишнего внимания. К тому же, только представь, какие последствия могут быть при обращении внимания на то, что люди ведут себя крайне странно в твоём присутствии, а у меня нет таймера. К чему тогда всё это? — я вскинул руки, акцентируя свой вопрос изменённым обликом. По пробуждению я приказал изменить свою внешность, а демон быстро наколдовал мне облик субтильного низкого юноши с миндалевидными синющими, как голубика, глазами и сизыми волосами. Этот образ весьма и весьма далёк от моей внешности высокого черноволосого мужчины с зелёными глазами, но у меня не вызвал никакого отторжения и... даже пришёлся по вкусу. Но самое главное, чем больше я отличаюсь от своего реального типажа, тем лучше. — Так что, пожалуйста, верни мой таймер.

Демон долго смотрит на меня оценивающим взглядом, а затем кивает и легонько обхватывает моё предплечье.

— В этом есть смысл, — когда Себастьян медленно убирает руку, таймер вновь пульсирует на положенном ему месте. Правда, цифры прыгают совсем беспорядочно: судя по его показателям, каждую секунду я то трачу по несколько минут, то приобретаю несколько часов. — Искажённый таймер. Полагаю, не следует отвлекаться на бесполезное течение секунд. А если известно, что правды там нет, то и нужда следить за временем исчезнет сама по себе. Оплачивать можно в обычном режиме. Присматриваться никто не станет. Как я упоминал ранее, трата времени на услуги и товары на твои годы влиять не будет никаким образом. Однако, к слову, на дорогу к нашему информатору мы израсходуем минимум времени...

С этими словами Себастьян делает шаг ко мне, опускает руки на плечи — и комната передо мной растворяется в три секунды в иссиня-чёрных вихрях и угольных перьях.

_*** * *** _

— Себастьян!.. — я судорожно хватаю воздух ртом и цепляюсь за одежду демона. Голова кружится, а чувство равновесия настолько размыто, что рухнуть возможно даже с опорой. Мне кажется, что я рассыпался на пылинки, полетал в таком виде в пространстве, обрисовав с десяток кругов, и только после этого пылинки слепились обратно в целостного меня.

— Прошу прощения, Хельм, — произносит обеспокоенным голосом демон, коснувшись моего затылка кончиками пальцем: он делает несколько простых движений — и моё физическое состояние стабилизируется. — Стало легче?

— Да, — подтверждаю я, отстраняясь, и слегка раздражённо припечатываю: — Принимай какие-то смягчающие меры заранее при таких перемещениях, Себастьян.

— Как прикажешь.

Я осматриваюсь вокруг. Такая же темнота, как в секунды мистического путешествия в пространстве, с одним лишь отличием: по периметру довольно большого здания абсолютно не симметрично в воздухе плавают серебристые завитки света, придавая мраку мягкость и отнимая насыщенность. Протяжное и довольное «Хих, неужто у меня гости?» мешает мне изучить помещение подробнее.

— Здравствуй, Гробовщик, — произносит где-то рядом мой демон. — Хельм, познакомься, это Гробовщик. Гробовщик, это мой контрактор Хельм Свордштайн.

Около меня в мгновение ока возникает наш информатор: мужчина с длинными, серебристого оттенка волосами, полностью скрывающей глаза густой чёлкой и с косым зубчатым шрамом на пол-лица. Гробовщик бестактно заглядывает мне в глаза (если, конечно, он что-то может увидеть, ибо я его глаза рассмотреть не могу). Вскользь думаю, что дополнить портрет этого человека яркими зелёными глазами было бы более чем уместно.

— ХА-ХА-ХА-ХААААХ!.. — спонтанная волна смеха почти оглушает. — Это имя, мой дорогой гость, вам не совсем подходит!

Я решаю не обращать внимания на чудаковатые изречения и загибающегося от смеха мужчину и, непроизвольно закатывая глаза, говорю:

— Ваше вам тоже не особо к лицу, если оно вообще является именем.

— Гробовщик является представителем жнецов, или Богом Смерти, как угодно, — вмешивается Себастьян. — Однако он отошёл от своего предназначения в далёком прошлом и открыл своё похоронное бюро. С тех пор и представляется всем Гробовщиком. И хотя теперь наш информатор владеет бюро по продаже и обмену артефактов, на самом деле его основное занятие — исследования. Собственно говоря, исследования жизни и смерти, поэтому вы наверняка нашли бы что обсудить, Хельм.

— Благодарю, но нет, — отрезаю я, — свой путь к бессмертию я проложу самостоятельно...

— Верно, Хельм Свордштайн, — низким голосом протягивает Гробовщик. — Нельзя доверять кому-либо свои важные идеи и миссии. Ведь их так легко исказить до неузнаваемости, не так ли?

Я ошарашено смотрю на шинигами: _почему он повторил фразу, которую я собирался произнести, слово в слово?_ Однако понимая, что эта загадка не в приоритете, я перехожу непосредственно к цели визита:

— Я знаю, кто такие шинигами, кто такие гробовщики, что были нужны тогда, когда традиционное захоронение было гораздо более популярным, нежели сейчас. Прекрасно понимаю увлечённость исследованиями о жизни и смерти, а также знаю о сути магических артефактов. Но, Себастьян, поясни, каким образом Гробовщик может помочь нам в нашем вопросе?

— Гробовщик должен затрагивать многие сферы ради полноты и объективности своих проектов. Поэтому он, среди всего прочего, является Стражем Времени.

— Ха... — бурчу я. Страж Времени — доблестная профессия, смысл которой заключается в расследовании преступлений, так или иначе связанных со временем. Но на деле же... — То есть, вы один из тех, кто контролирует строгие пропорции времени и его лимитированное распределение по дистриктам? Бедные — беднеют и умирают, средний класс содержится в стойком балансе, а богатые — богатеют, верно?

— Это происходит не совсем так, как вы думаете. По-крайней мере, я не принимаю в этом участия, хех. Мне не по душе работать на кого-то, тем более на систему. Но я изображаю преданность ей, ибо данное положение обеспечивает мне доступ к статистике времени и к людям, которые специализируются в смежных профессиях и владеют важной информацией, — категоричным голосом заявляет Гробовщик. — В любом случае, цену вы уплатили, предлагаю обсудить ваш вопрос.

— Цену уплатили?.. — недоумённо спрашиваю я.

— Гробовщику не нужно время, как ты понимаешь. Он априори бессмертен, — вновь вносит ясность мой демон. — Его валюта — смех. И его развеселило несоответствие твоего имени с внешностью. У каждого свои причуды.

Сказать, что я сбит с толку тем, что кто-то принимает оплату не временем — ничего не сказать.

Моё задумчивое молчание затягивается, а Себастьян не спешит рассказывать мою личную драму.

— Это случилось вчера. На моих родителей напали и убили путём обнуления. И предприняли попытку убить и меня тоже. Мне необходимо знать, кто посмел поднять руку на мою семью.

— Успешное покушение в дистрикте, где люди владеют более, чем двадцатью четырьмя часами в сутки, более месяца, более полугода, более года... где у людей в среднем твёрдо по четыре-шесть лет в запасе. Это странно, верно?

— Верно. Я думал об этом. Смерть от обнуления там, где люди не нуждаются во времени остро, это предельно подозрительно.

— Ещё более странно то, что ваших родителей действительно сумели обнулить, ведь они из одарённых и вполне способны были постоять за себя, — продолжает цепь рассуждений Гробовщик.

— И это меня тоже поразило. Из области фантастики... — я осекаюсь. — Откуда у вас такие конкретные данные?

Себастьян, очевидно, озадачивается этим же вопросом чуть раньше, поскольку удостоверение члена преступной группировки застывает в его руках. Гробовщик, заметив это, машет рукой в сторону демона:

— Спасибо, но мне это ни к чему, — а затем обращается ко мне: — Так сложилось, что я занимаюсь расследованием по данному преступлению, потому и владею такой информацией. Чисто логически: если воруют время не ради выживания... то для чего?

— Если воруют время не ради выживания, то нужен приличный объём лет, чтобы достичь какой-то иной цели... не касающейся одного индивидуума.

— Хи. Точно. И кто сумеет победить человека, наделённого сверхсилами, кто сумеет победить одарённого?

Я отвожу взгляд от жнеца и рефлекторно смотрю на своего демона: в этой темноте и смятении откуда-то появляется нужда убедиться, что он всё ещё присутствует здесь, за моим плечом.

Я наконец осматриваюсь по сторонам. Туда, куда я направлял взгляд, услужливо подплывает светящаяся спираль, освещая нужные участки. На застеклённых нишах располагаются самые разнообразные часы, компасы, свечи, стрелы, шкатулки, книги, клинки, сферы и прочие предметы, артефакты... все как один наделённые магическими свойствами.

Подспудно зреет мысль, что я чётко знаю предназначение и функции каждого второго артефакта, представленного в этом бюро, хотя я их впервые вижу.

Разумеется, родители пробовали вызвать демона (представить даже не могу, чтобы они оставили меня одного), но не успели лишь потому, что...

Мой голос разрезает тьму и спугивает вспышки-спирали света.

Мой ответ звучит яростно и оглушительно:

— Победить одарённого по силам другому одарённому.


	6. Запись шестая: элемент из прошлого

Мы оседаем в первом попавшемся отеле на окраине города, соблюдая все предосторожности: внимательно смотрим по сторонам (ровно пока Себастьян не говорит мне прекратить так себя вести, ведь _«это моя работа»_ , _«ты не умеешь мониторить незаметно»_ и поэтому моё _«мотание головой, будто судорога схватила»_ буквально напрашивается на то, чтоб нас запоминали; ну уж прости, демон, я не проходил курсы по обучению телохранителей!)

После таких нелестных комментариев в мою сторону я перестаю общаться с Себастьяном, демонстративно игнорирую его вопросы и самостоятельно делаю обеденный заказ. Пускай знает, как оно поворачивается, когда твою помощь не оценивают.

Благо, есть чем заняться, так что на законных основаниях занимаю кровать и продолжаю молчать. Когда еду приносят, я занимаю свою излюбленную позу для мозгового штурма — сижу со скрещенными ногами.

Бегло изучаю страницу за страницей, бездумно поглощая огромный круассан с заварным кремом, кокосовой стружкой и миндалём — мою первую пищу за двое суток. Как ни странно, мою потребность в питании последние события вытеснили почти полностью, однако теперь, когда целевое — папка, в которой собраны все необходимые данные — в моих руках, нужда в восстановлении энергии заявила о своих правах.

…Получается, Портовая Мафия.

Японская подпольная организация, прямо и косвенно влияющая на все сферы деятельности в городе Йокогама и держащая его под контролем в основном посредством насилия, внезапно прониклась благородной идеей поиска способов умножения времени и внедрения бессмертия.

Свои ручонки члены этой организации начали протягивать ко всему миру, что, в общем-то, не удивляет: когда в одном месте скапливается большое количество ресурсов, появляется стремление применить их наилучшим образом. Зачем держать в тени свой потенциал? Портовая Мафия располагает не только количественными ресурсами, но и качественными, что позволяет зайти далеко. Но не всегда по правильному пути.

Моя рука тянется к подносу, где находится чашка с каким-то травяным чаем, который оказался моим неосознанным голодным выбором. Я отхлебываю глоток и замираю. Такого вкусного чая я никогда прежде не пробовал. И он явно не травяной: самый настоящий чёрный чай с ароматом бергамота. Мои брови ползут вверх, когда я обнаруживаю, что держу в руках чашку с изображенным на ней изумительным звёздным небосводом. Ту самую чашку, которая так и не осталась в рюкзаке в переломную ночь моей жизни.

За столиком напротив зеркала сидит Себастьян. Демон целиком и полностью погружён в какую-то книгу с обложкой в сине-фиолетовых тонах (видать, смирился, что от меня и слова не добиться), о чём свидетельствует сосредоточенно-напряжённое лицо, но как только я поднимаю на него взгляд — он сразу же перехватывает его.

Я мысленно ругаю себя и отвешиваю пощёчину (конечно, Себастьян был прав в своих замечаниях — хоть и мог потрудиться выражаться корректнее! — ну, а я был голоден и склонен к возмущениям) за своё поведение.

— Себастьян. Во-первых, это безумно вкусный чай. Если бы я знал, что наш родовой демон — мастер в обращении с напитком, который я обожаю, безусловно заключил контракт на несколько лет раньше.

— Искусный комплимент моим скромным талантам. Благодарю, Хельм, — демон прикладывает руку к груди — с полупоклоном, что ли? — и прикрывает глаза, улыбаясь лишь уголками губ.

— Во-вторых… я уверен, эту чашку я не брал с собой, — я делаю намеренную паузу, отвлёкаясь на чай. — Значит, это твоих рук дело. Зачем?

— Время от времени необходимо напоминать себе, откуда ты начал, — серьёзно отвечает демон, а глаза его мутнеют и становятся почти карими, — чтобы в отчаянные моменты не сбиться с траектории пути.

— Себастьян, — медленно произношу я, смотря в зеркало на своё приобретённое юное синеглазое отображение, — не подумай, что я против. Меня всё устраивает, просто диковинно. И любопытно. Хотя я и не требовал истины во всём как условие договора, потому ты не вынужден отвечать правдиво, если не желаешь, всё же. Почему ты настолько… добр ко мне?

— Что ты, Хельм, — поднимает руки в оборонительном жесте демон и изображает сардоническую ухмылку, — как демоны могут проявлять доброту? Они делают только то, из чего в конечном итоге извлекут выгоду. Мне лично выгодно, чтоб ты следовал своей цели и выполнил её.

Я прищуриваю глаза. Действительно, я ведь не требовал правды, почему бы не слукавить.

— Я не верю в абсолютное зло, Себастьян, — отрезаю я.

— Но кто, как не демоны, способны быть абсолютным злом?

— Чтобы являться безупречным воплощением зла, нужно быть чем-то, совершенно не похожим, даже минимально, на окружающих его существ, созданным из неизвестных этой планете элементов. Не иметь ничего общего с этим миром, не уметь видеть, слышать, проникаться… словом, не иметь никаких связей с этой реальностью. Но вот ты передо мной в облике человека. Ты используешь речь, наблюдаешь за действиями живых, встречаешь на своём пути произведения искусства — эту книгу, например — и по поводу всего составляешь своё мнение. Если бы ты был безупречным злом, ты просто разрушал и уничтожал бы всё до основания в момент соприкосновения.

Себастьян коротко смеётся — и я слегка улыбаюсь в ответ.

— Я так понимаю, вопрос открыт, не так ли, Хельм?

— Верно, в точку.

— Я проявляю инициативу и совершаю положительные в отношении тебя действия, — ровно произносит Себастьян (по моему скромному мнению, уж слишком ровно), — потому что твой род был крайне лояльным и приятным в сотрудничестве. Я считаю, что такое редчайшее явление заслуживает поддержки. Между прочим, у тебя не возникает отрицательной реакции на основе того, что я поглотил души нескольких поколений твоих родственников?

— Нет. А я должен ненавидеть тебя? — изумляюсь я. — Ведь это был их собственный выбор, ты никого не принуждал. Если бы мои родители пожертвовали своей жизнью добровольно, я был бы ошеломлён, сломлен, но не в бешенстве, как был в ту ночь.

Я не отвожу взгляда от Себастьяна, чьи глаза постепенно теплеют до терракотового багрянца. Конечно же, я понимаю его уловку с вопросом о душах. Демон и второй раз слукавил. Очень чисто и правдоподобно, но не вышло.

— К слову, мои родители были очень мудры, — я прикрываю глаза и почти сразу меня настигает свежий образ бездыханных тел матери и отца, — и один из важнейших уроков, который они мне преподнесли, заключался в элементарной истине: у всего есть своя цена.

Себастьян, внимательно глядя на меня, кивает в знак согласия.

— Когда одна дверь закрывается, вторая — открывается. Но я предпочитаю смотреть на это под другим углом: чем больше дверей закрыто, тем больше их ты можешь открыть, — парирую я, а Себастьян вновь смеётся. — А теперь пора познакомиться с нашими оппонентами. Здесь довольно много ярких и внушительных фигур, требующих тщательного рассмотрения. Начнём с нашего друга в чёрном, который по какому-то умыслу не пожелал проявить при мне силу превращения ткани своего плаща в смертоносные вещи, — я раскладываю бумаги с детальным описанием всех основных членов Портовой Мафии, их подразделений и целей веером на кровати. — Нужно побеспокоиться, чтобы для них никакие двери больше не открывались… Присаживайся, Себастьян.


End file.
